The Unnaturals
by aliengirl13
Summary: A girl out for Revenge against the Nobuseri and her rude,crude friend who could truthfully not care joins the 7 Samurai of Kanna village, both carrying heavy burdens from the past. WARNING:THIS STORY IS RATED M 4 BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE!


A/N: So this is my first Samurai 7 fanfic so PLEASE be gentle with me if I make mistakes (though who doesn't make mistakes, you know what I mean?) So like in my description says this story is about my OC's Miyako & Kohaku, a girl out for revenge against the Nobuseri, and an Oni girl (Note: Oni are Japanese demons.) disowned by her kind.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Samurai 7 because if I did... KIKU & HEIHACHI WOULD NOT HAVE DIED!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Samurai Girl & Her Oni

The people of Kougakyo could not help but stare at the weird looking girls that walked with ease within the streets.

They could tell the girl with the katana was a samurai, other than that...well she dressed and looked odd because she was asymmetrical. Her hair was a mousey brown, but on the left side it was to about her to the end of her shoulder blades though on the other side it was cut to just below her ear. On her face she sported an eye that was a lovely purple color while the other was covered by an eye patch. Her kimono was an orchid purple with a blue hemed sleeves and skirt bottom, though again it all didn't match, on the sleeves her left was longer than her left and it was obvious she had cut the excess sleeves that usually hang from a kimono. On the front of her kimono half her stomach was shown. Even the skirt of the kimono was not safe, it was shorter in the front then in the back which went to her feet. The only thing that matched was her dark brown leather boots.

"They're staring again" said the one with the sword.

"Do I look like I give a damn, let them stare Miyako, we have to get to the Firefly Inn before it gets dark" said the other girl .

The other girl...she just scared everyone. The aura about her was ominous and that Kanabo club she carried didn't help either...if anything she looked more like an oni. Her black hair was wild and kind of tangled and every so often the people swore that in her mess of hair they caught the glimpse of well...horns. She wore a shirt with off the shoulder sleeves and showed her stomach. Her whole outfit was yellow with a tiger stripe design including her boots. Her most stand out feature were her eyes that were a bright gold.

"Why do we have to be there before dark?" Questioned Miyako witha frown.

"More time in the day for us to torture and annoy Momotaro, now shut up and keep up." She yelled behind her as she walked ahead. Miyako realizing she was falling behind started running and screaming after her friend. "Wait up Kohaku! You bitch!" Kohaku then stops and gives Miyako a smirk "I know I am, but what are you?" Once she caught up she replied "a bitch for being the friend of one" they both start cracking up and continue walking.

"You think Shichiroji remembers us?" Miyako asked Kohaku while they walked. "Oh of course he does, we did set his inn on fire three times already and who would forget our faces?" She responds with a smartass smirk.

Kohaku's face then drops "do you...remember where it is?" Miyako then looks like she was trying to find an answer, but upon finding none she just face palms along with Kohaku who then lifts herself up almost immediately and faces Miyako. "Well then, I say we go east!" She starts walking towards the east, only to have her companion pull her back.

"I say west."

" Fine, how about this? I bet you 2000 yen that I'm right."

"Make it 3000 yen and your on, oh I can't wait to spend your money! To the west!"

* * *

*Later*

The girls begin to see the inn over the horizon, the moon was already out. "See! I told you I was right! Now you owe me 3000 yen!" Gloated Miyako about winning the bet. "Sure I'll get you that...soon" though Miyako knew what that answer meant, she was definitely not getting that yen. "Now lets go say hi to an old friend." Kohaku then ran bursting through the doors to the sight of Shichiroji dining with some strangers.

"HELLO BITCHES! Hey Momotaro!" Shichiroji face fell as he got up to greet the girls "ahh you two...so what is it that I may help you with." He said clearly uncomfortable, though his girlfriend Yukino stepped in, standing firm. "We told you girls to never come back after what happened" Miyako then stepped forward and stands next to Kohaku at the door to greet everyone "sorry about her, I'm sure she was dropped on her head to often as a child" Kohaku gives Miyako a death glare.

Suddenly Komachi, who was clearly confused as everyone else spoke up "hey Shichiroji who are these people you seem to know them." Everyone turned their heads for an answer "uhh well these girls are frequent guests, but I banned them after..." Miyako steps forward and finishes for him "we set his Inn on fire." Kohaku being Kohaku then invited herself to the table next to Kambei and started eating "more importantly who are you assholes?" Kirara placed her hands overs Komachi's ears "watch your words there're is a child present." She scolded.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kirara removes her hands "I'm sorry that your such a FUCKING SLUT who has to control people cause she is an ASSHOLE BITCH!" Kirara looks horrified at the words she just heard, through Komachi just looked curious. "Sister what is a..." Her mouth is covered by Kirara before she can say anything, leaving a laughing Kohaku.

*Later after introductions*

"Wait! Your looking for samurai to fight for Kanna because the Nobuseri are harassing your village?!" Exclaimed Miyako standing up from the table almost spilling her rice that she was eating. Kirara nods her head in silence then speaks "all we have to pay is rice because our village is poor, but please consider..." Miyako slams her fists clenching them as if in anger "nothing to consider, I'm going, you couldn't stop me even if you tried, you don't even have to pay me." she spat though clenched teeth. Rikichi then speaks up "But Great Samurai we couldn't..."

Suddenly Miyako's Katana was flung right next to his head, just only taking a few strands of his hair. Everyone stared at her was filled with a little fear, even Kanbei and Shichiroji who had seen the spoils of war. Well everyone except for Kohaku who looked away, her eyes clouding over as if in memory, . Miyako's face was pure anger and hate, her breathing ragged and short.

"I'm not taking your fucking rice, that is final GOT IT!"

Everyone was silent, Heihachi wouldn't even touch his rice after that display. Komachi who had broke the silence walked up to Miyako and raised her small hand to hers "thank you Miya, I'm so glad to have you around!" Miyako's expression immediately softened and she took the small childs hand in her own "I'm glad to be here." Then Miyako walked over by Rikichi who still pale in the face from extreme fear and pulled out her katana from the wall and placed it in its sheath behind her back. She was about to walk away, but she turned around and crouched down to his eye level.

"Sorry about that" she stated calmly and walked over to her seat and continued to eat her rice.

Gorobei then cleared his throat obviously not used to being this shocked in his whole life "Ahem...what about you Kohaku?" Everyone turned their heads in expectance as if she was going to make an even bigger scene than Miyako. "I really truthfully don't care I'm not a Samurai, but if she's going I surely HAVE to go!" She said nonchalantly still eating her rice.

Kanbei then speaks "then it is settled, Miyako and Kohaku shall accompany us to Kanna Village to protect it." Kohaku just grabbed her cup of Sake and took a drink "whatever Old Man, so Yukino where are me and Miyako sleeping since we're banned?" To this Yukino just strained a smile, though it was fake "you shall stay with the other samurai and experience the full Firefly Inn experience.

* * *

After everyone finished their dinner Yukino and Shichiroji cleaned up, and everyone left, well minus little Komachi who stayed in her seat with a morose expression on her face that Miyako could not help but notice so she grabbed a seat and sat next to her. "What is the matter little Koma?" She questioned with compassion, to this little tears started to form at the corners of Komachi's eyes. "K-Kiku w-was..." though before she could finish she proceeded to full on cry and everything she said was incoherent.

"Oh no please don't cry! Please don't cry!" To comfort the little one, Miyako grabbed Komachi who was still crying and put up no fight and hugged Komachi and let her cry on her chest. "Shh shh, it's alright, I'm here, now explain to me who this Kiku is and what happened to him."

Once the waterworks subsided a bit Komachi explained to her that Kiku was only his nickname and his real name was Kikuchiyo and he was a samurai like the others only Kanbei didn't really count him as one, but she did. And to the fact that he was a metal samurai like the Nobuseri only he was a good guy and was going to help protect Kanna. Then she started to tear up again only this time Miyako wiped them away with the long sleeve of her kimono.

Komachi continued and told her what happened in the last place they were in, he was fighting off Nobuseri and the train/elevator was running out of ground and that everyone but him got off and he fell into a chasm filled with debris and he didn't come back up. She wanted to go back but stupid Kanbei wouldn't go back for him and she was scared he was dead.

To this Miyako tightened her grip around Komachi slightly and looked down at her straight into her eyes "I'm sure he's not dead, I'm sure he justed got knocked out or something, I mean who in their right minds would leave such a cute little girl like you behind?" Miyako used her hand to push Komachi's bangs back "I know what it is like to lose loved ones, it hurts, but you are strong I'm certain you will be okay." Komachi nodded and snuggled in closer to the female samurai her expression no longer sad but was content and she fell asleep in Miyako's arms while the female samurai stroked the little ones hair.

Unbeknownst to the pair in the dining room Kohaku was watching witha warm smile on her face, but she shook it away as if she was trying to snap herself out of something and then proceeded to walk to the rooms to prepare for bed.

On her way she ran into Kanbei "oh Kohaku are you turning in for the night?" He questioned. To this Kohaku turned around and glared at him "is it really any of your frickin' business?!" She spat at the man. Kanbei was obviously surprised at the rude comment, but he shook it off and was about to walk away when suddenly Kanbei who was somehow outmatched in speed was pinned to the wall, Kohaku's Kanabo pressed up against his throat "you're scum, you know that?" she seethed. He was definately surprised at the strenghth the girl had as she was slowly choking him, unfortunately he couldn't reach his Katana to fight back. "What kind of person leaves his comrade behind?! That was a real chicken shit move you jerk off!"

She slamed one more time on his throat and left him gasping for air, Kohaku walked a little bit down the hall but stopped and turned around halfway to him "I want to kill you, but truthfully your not worth it, but do that kind of shit again I will make sure you die at my hands." She then turned back around and began to get ready for bed.

* * *

That night everyone was sleeping soundly, untill the sound of the Yukino and Kirara as they rushed into the rooms, warning the others that the Nobuseri and the samurai hunters were here. "Wait, samurai hunters? Why are they hunting samurai?" Questioned as she rose from her futon leaving Komachi who was somehow still asleep. "They are hunting samurai because someone from the capital was murdered and they suspect samurai to be the cause." Explained Hehachi as he moved to grab his things.

To this Kohaku just moved only slightly and grummbled "go fuck yourself, I'm sleeping" and she resumed snoring."How did they find us? I thought you guys said you weren't followed?!" Exclaimed Miyako, to this Kanbei responded calmly "that is how war goes now lets move!" Shichiroji then mentioned an underground canal that would lead out of here. Suddenly a voice was heard in the distance.

"Hey get your hands off of me!" The gruff voice yelled from seemingly from across the Inn.

"We're samurai hunters please come with us quietly." Another voice said impatiently.

"Oh It's YOU guys! Hey you guys want to check out my family tree!" The gruff voice said

Suddenly little Komachi rose from her sleep, eyes full of sleep, but her voice happy and hopeful "Kiku?!" she said tiredly. Everyone turned to out the door and found a red metal samurai leave from the other room. "That moron lead them right to us!" Exclaimed Hehachi irritatedly, to this Gorobei nodded in agreement "I swear he's a curse on us all!" Miyako was obviously irritated by all the comments toward the metal samurai and had decided to speak up for him "maybe if you assholes didn't leave him behind then maybe he wouldn't have tried to find you guys!" She said bitterly.

Then as Kikuchiyo noticed them he walked straight across the water to only to crash right through the door...and right onto Kohaku. "Hey I've been looking all over for you guys! Hey why are you all frowning? Well whatever it is now that I'm here everything will be alright!" Then as if to prove his point Komachi also exclaimed "everything's going to be alright!" Suddenly was picked up from where he was laying and was slamed to the other side of the wall witha seething Kohaku standing right there, "What the hell is wrong with you Metalmouth! I was frickin sleeping!" But her only response was that of a voice behind her.

"Oh Kirara! Oh I found you! Delicate flowers do not belong in a place like this!" Said the male voice comming from the strangly female looking person. To this Kohaku scoffed "If that's true, then why the hell are you here?" The person seemed insulted which was what Kohaku was going for "my name is Ukyo and I'm OBVIOUSLY a male..." Kohaku who never learned to shut up continued "oh good, now I know your name so I can properly kick your ass, Ukyo the crossdresser!"

Furious Ukyo sent some of the samurai hunters to attack, only to have her laugh despite her being out numbered "oh really now? That's all you got?" Kohaku then ran straight in to the frenzy, she cracked the skulls of some of them only to have them out number her and point their swords at her neck. All she did was click her tongue in disappointment "what's so funny?" yelled an irritated samurai hunter.

"Oh nothing it's just that...I'm so disapointed that this ended so quickly, you forgot to look up!" Then while the hunters were confused Kohaku ducked from their blades and suddenly Miyako who was hidding in the rafters desended and in one swing decapitated them all the hunters leaving a frighten Ukyo and his bodyguard. "So disappointing...wait a minute where are the others?!" Exclaimed Kohaku to find the floor boards making a fort, which she knocked down to find a hole in the ground.

"They left us behind...KANBEI!" Screamed Kohaku who was pissed off and jumped into the hole with Miyako following. Down toward the canal they found that they had already set off "how are we-KOHAKU!" yelled Miyako after her friend who jumped into the water and started swimming after the boat. "Guess you can't beat them, join them." Miyako stated befor diving into the water as well.

Once Kohaku and Miyako reached the boats they were pulled aboad by Kikuchiyo who offered the hilt of his blade to help, Miyako gladly accepted the offer while Kohaku pulled herself up from the water, and walked straight over to Kanbei who she proceeded to give one good slap across the face "just be glad there are to mann witnesses, but remember your on thin ice!" Though no one noticed the display, they were to busy staring a Kohaku, after a while it freaked Kohaku out "what the hell are you all staring at?!"

Kohaku looked a Miyako hoping to get some answers, only she was just pointing her head as if signaling her...slowly Kohaku reached up towards her head and felt her bovine like horns greet her touch, the water had flaten her hair so her horns stuck out. "Uhhh we-we can explain right Kohaku?" stummbled Miyako a bit on her words only to be surprised by a bold answer "I'm an Oni, don't like it, jump off the boat."

Kirara being a priestess, Kirara quickly said a prayer, but Kohaku caught it "why you little-" only Kohaku was stoped by Komachi who stood in front of Kohaku in a protective stance "any friend of Miya, is a friend of mine and if you plan on throwing Koha-Chan off the boat because of what she is well I'm not letting you!" She then turned to her metal friend "you'll back me up, right Kiku?" To this he stood in the same prortective stance over the two "Sprout's right" He stated to everyone else.

"Then I guess it's settled, now sit down, before you people tip the boat." Kanbei announced calmly.

Miyako crouched down and gave Komachi a wink, who also winked back, then she sat next to Kikuchiyo and Komachi "so little Koma's told me about you, your just as she had decribed, now let us be properly introduced." Smiled sweetly as Kikuchiyo proceed to show Miyako and Kohaku an obviously fake family tree scroll, to which Kohaku was only half listening, the other half planning ways to kill Kanbei.

"This has definately has gotten interesting." Stated Gorobei as he stared a the sight diplayed before them to which Heihachi only nodded as the boat made it's desent deeper into the river canal.

* * *

A/N:OMG I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPIE! YAY! So please Read Love/Hate &REVIEW!

I Hereby deicate this story to the following:

Wolfia Thunderas: For writing the story 'The Dragon-Ness Reviver' YOU BROUGHT KIKU & HEIHACHI BACK! *Cue tears of joy*

SonChihan: For writing 'Oil and Water' Omg it's SOOOOOOO GOOD! Your brought Kiku&Heihachi back, AND added more KikuKoma goodness to this fandom, in fact when I get the chance I'm making a KikuKoma Fanfic myself!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
